


【Mystic Messenger|MC×Ray】我教你

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting





	【Mystic Messenger|MC×Ray】我教你

# 开车

——

Ray不知道怎么去喜欢一个人。他只是发现MC喜欢趴在地毯上玩手机，喜欢支着下巴看花园，喜欢走几步小跳一下，喜欢想事情用食指指节敲桌沿...

他不知道该怎么做。

看着她在RFA收集消息，在电话里和她说话，花开得很美想让她知道，这些小事都能让他自然而然地笑起来。整个人轻飘飘的，就像要乘风飘走一样。

他很久都没有这么真实地幸福过了。

本来Ray以为，当MC抬起眼睛向对他笑，说“永远不离开”的时候已经是极限了，但...

他叹了口气，删掉编辑器里错手打出的第十九个“kiss”，拿起手机解锁。也不拨号，就亮着屏幕放着。

好喜欢。好喜欢好喜欢...

用什么理由去找她呢...

“我想你了...MC。”幽光打在他脸上，Ray闭上了眼睛，脸上浮出一层红晕，“从昨天到现在都根本没有心思工作，我真是废物...可我怎么办，一眨眼就面前就都是你...”

“我可能...如果可以的话，想永远和你在一起。”

“我非常，非常...”

Ray甩了甩头，伸手去够Elixir——不可以，现在还不能去见MC，他需要集中精神，Savior要RFA，他有用，他要打败那个该死的红毛混蛋。可Elixir...他绝对不能让MC喝！太疼了...他绝对绝对不能让MC...

要是被发现他没给MC Elixir怎么办？她会被带去净化吗？她...会被带走吗？不！不可以！MC不像Ray这样软弱无用只能依附Magenta，她...她不应该忍受那样的折磨！

而且...她不可以离开他！

Ray的心一下子跳得很快，头剧烈地疼起来，额上爆出了细微的汗。一刻也坐不住了，他抓起手机就往外走...

...

“Hey, Ray~” MC拉开门，对他笑了。

Ray拽住了MC的手腕，又像被烫到了似的立刻松开。他消瘦的身体还在因为跑动微微起伏。Ray深呼吸，鼓起勇气抬起头对上MC的眼睛，“轰”地脑子里又炸满了前一天晚上在花园里的画面。他脑中一片空白，根本记不起自己的来意，支吾了两句，掉头就跑。

MC一把拽住他拖进房间：“Ray？”

“M...MC...？”Ray忐忑不安地低头盯着自己的脚尖，像等待戒尺落上掌心的孩子，末梢带粉的银发遮住了小半张脸。而MC的喜悦却意外地自然。好像早就知道他会来一样。

“你要躲我躲多久？”

“我...”

“昨天....你讨厌我了吗？”

“不！没有！怎么会！”Ray伸手抓住MC的手腕慌道。

“那我可以抱抱你吗？轻轻地？就一下？就当是你原谅我了？”

“...我永远不会生你的气。”Ray一愣，脸更红了。他僵硬地张开手臂。MC的手伸进风衣外套里，松松地环住了Ray，手指顺着他的脊桥温柔地一路下滑，然后整个人滑进他怀里。

Ray僵直了。

“嗯？不自在吗？那我放开？”

“别！别放！MC...请别放手。”Ray小心地收紧了手臂，幸福地叹了口气。

...

两个人维持这个拥抱的姿势比预计得要久，MC轻咳一声推了推，Ray松开揽着她的腰，又马上收紧将她往怀里带。动作不轻不重，让人想挣扎又不忍心。他的发丝蹭得MC微微发痒，她抬头飘了Ray一眼。

在这一眼之间，他们含糊地达成了某种共识。MC抬起脸闭上了眼睛，Ray谨慎地半阖着眼帘，像是怕惊飞了才拢翅的蝴蝶那样，缓慢地低头，印上MC的嘴唇。MC伸手勾住他，吻了上去。

这次的吻比前一晚的蜻蜓点水要深入，但MC还是有些走神：她想不起来自己到底是在哪个点对Ray有了这·种感情了。最开始只是好奇，然后觉得游戏还不错...怎么变成这样的呢？

也不是没有给会喜欢的人设过标准，她以为自己必定会喜欢活泼乐观一米八打篮球的那种一般意义上的开朗帅哥。可“喜欢”这种事不讲道理，她列的这些标准对Ray毫无效力——他一条也不沾，甚至很难说是正常人...

可她依然喜欢他。无可救药地喜欢他。

Ray哪儿都好，脸红也可爱，占有欲也可爱，安全感低也可爱...羞怯的，笨拙的，别扭的，直白的，努力想要传达心意的样子，都是特别可爱的样子，她喜欢的样子。就像“喜欢”从一个模板“倏”地变成了一个人。巨大的情感劈头盖脸地砸过来，没有丝毫理智可言。

还不够，她还想要更多。

她...想要他。

MC心里软又甜。她放下手臂，叹了口气。Ray抱得很紧，MC反弓着腰撑开一点距离。身体紧贴着，不用低头也能感觉到Ray也兴奋得明显。

“Ray...”MC的声音充满情欲，“我要你。”

“我是你的。”Ray的手仍然揽着MC，头埋在她的颈窝里，“留下来，不要走...”

呼吸交错，Ray的发丝随着MC的呼吸颤动。MC哑声问：“做吗？”

“做什么？”

“...你成年了吗？”

“我下个月就二十了。”

“...”

“我可以的！我能做！MC你需要什么我都可以！”Ray慌道。

MC摸了摸嘴角，勉强抑制住笑出声的冲动，脸上带了一层薄红：“...去床那里？我教你？”

“好...我...我会努力学的！不要嫌弃我...做什么？”Ray还是没太明白。只是忽然有些庆幸挑的床尺寸刚好，不会小得太挤，也不至于大得没有理由抱紧MC。

MC脱下Ray的外套放在椅子上，拉着他坐下。她看着Ray的薄荷色眼睛，看得Ray不自在地偏开了眼，忽然“噗”地笑了：“感觉好奇怪...”

“...嗯？”

“没什么...乖。”MC勾着唇角，凑了上来。她捧着Ray的脸舔吻着，直到他苍白的唇瓣浸润上绯色。舌尖越过开启的牙齿探进口腔，Ray整个人都绷紧了。MC鼻腔里含糊地喷出一个笑，吻得更深。Ray把手放在了她腰上。他的指尖在发抖。他头晕目眩。他无法自控地回吻，完全没注意到自己被MC扑进了被子里。

MC边吻边把手伸进Ray的衬衫衣摆下，手掌在Ray的腰腹逡巡。而Ray的呼吸变得粗重，压抑的低吟慢慢地溢出来，含糊拖长的鼻音，听上去柔弱又无助。

轻轻“啵”了一声，MC分开两人胶着的嘴唇，支起身来看Ray。Ray衬衫下摆和领巾都乱糟糟的，湿漉漉的眼神迷茫地回望着她。

MC轻笑一声，拉起被子，往他身上覆去，眼底氤氲着汹涌的情潮：“冷不冷？往里一点，不然会掉下去。”

“我好难受...热...”Ray干咽了一口，喉结滚动，“...不要遮好不好？让我看着你...”

MC舔了舔嘴唇，解开Ray的领巾扔在一边，俯身吻在他肩窝的位置，留下醒目的红点。她拉着Ray坐起来，解开Ray的皮带。Ray配合着把裤子蹬了下来。

那里已经完全起来了。很热，就是非常想要的样子。MC轻轻捏了捏，侧着头看他。Ray眼睛发暗，呼吸急促，手掌来来回回地抚摸着MC的腰线。

MC又凑近了几分，对上薄荷色的眼睛。几缕头发从肩上滑下来。她按着Ray的肩，声音微哑：“可以吗？”

“我想要...”Ray的声音闷闷的。心跳飞快，身体胀痛，未知的急切像要撑破身体，是和喝了Elixir截然不同的感受，“我要你，MC，你教我...”

MC继续吻他。她咬了他的舌尖，咬得有点重，但他沉迷其中——只要MC别停就行。他喜欢她，真的很喜欢，他想让她知道。

MC分开一点距离，看着他。突然又凑过去亲吻他的嘴角，同时拽掉了自己的内裤。衣料摩擦，发出轻响。然后她拉着Ray躺好，跨坐在他身上。

Ray无意识地紧紧抓住MC的腰，接着感到自己...挤进去了一部分。但接着MC动作停了停。她一手扣着他的肩膀，用微抖的声音强作镇定道：“你...扶住你自己那里。”

Ray无师自通地知道了MC在说什么。他一边照做，一边单手掐着她的腰，慢慢陷进她身体里。MC下意识地挣扎了一下，突然进去一大截，她差点叫出声来。Ray又用力一按，MC没防备地一下子坐了下去。

那一刻她呼吸都停了。插得太深，胀得发疼。Ray就这么突如其来地撑开了她的身体，侵入感强得无法逃避。她打了个哆嗦，咬紧牙关，在齿缝间抽着气，努力放松。Ray按低MC的上身，让她靠在自己胸上，然后在她的肩上也留了个牙印。他呻吟了一声，带着难耐的欲望，声音让MC头发都要竖起来了...

Ray不应该是这样的。

MC掌心抵着他的肩膀，听着他的心跳声急促地吸气，Ray的下巴抵着她的颈窝，双臂牢牢把她困在自己身上，紧接着又向上一顶。MC猛地绷紧，发出一声尖锐的喘息。声音破碎，也同样不像她自己的。

Ray没停多久就由慢而快地动作起来。MC挣扎着呼吸，发出啜泣般的鼻音。快感冲击身体，头脑一片空白。

她不知道怎么做了。明明该是她主导的。可Ray确实天资聪颖。他慢条斯理地碾磨着，一下一下地重击着，完全埋进她的身体，好像要全挤进去。动作鲜活而热烈，带着令人窒息的爱和渴望，和往日的温柔羞怯完全不一样。

MC头脑混沌不清，攥着衬衫的手指收紧又张开，突然低下头，用力咬住Ray的衣领。

“...哈啊...Ray...”MC想找回一点节奏，而Ray根本不给她机会，“你...哈啊——”

Ray又重重顶了一下，MC仰起颈项，听到自己拖长了的呻吟。她开始嗔怒地咬他。

“我喜欢在你里面，”Ray喘着，“好烫...”

MC张着唇，每被顶一下都发出尖细的气音。他们没来得及开灯，镂空的窗帘透进一点月光，房间里很安静，能听到抽插的水声，还有夹杂的呻吟。

一点也不冷了。甚至有暖意从心底溢出来，把身体里的空洞也填得满满当当。Ray翻身起来，把MC按在下面。不安像恶灵在太阳下消失，光线弥漫扩张，世界明亮而温暖。快感逐级攀升，螺旋向上，无止无休。他无法再思考别的任何事。

Ray一下一下狠狠进入，MC眼底染雾，眼眶泛红，攀着他的后背小声呜咽着“Ray”和“喜欢”。她带着哭腔，似乎又很满足。Ray不确定MC是不是难受，但已经根本停不下来。眼前的MC嘴唇微张，呼出柔软的气息，自己也浑身上下都是她的气味，刻入骨髓，永远都不会忘记。

他缱绻地盯着MC，一边动作，一边咬着指尖脱下手套扔在一边，手掌皮肤在MC的面颊上缓慢地摩挲，然后俯身印上一吻。

混乱且失控，却莫名觉得安全又幸福。他脑中什么也没有了，只有MC。这是个危险透顶的世界，可MC在他怀里，又美好得不真实。

快结束的时候，MC已经筋疲力尽，双眼焦点散乱，嘴里胡乱叫着诸如，“绝对不离开Ray”“Ray最好了”“最喜欢Ray了”此类的话，毫无形象。而Ray没说太多，只是始终把她抱得很紧，直到在没顶的欲望中绽开。

MC又伸手揽住Ray，仰起头亲他，喃喃道：“...一切都会好的，我们会一直在一起的。”

疲倦而满足的声音里带着不顾一切的渴望。

Ray抱紧了她，想了很久，终于带着困意开口：“MC...我真的，非常，非常喜欢你。”

而此时MC攥着他的衬衫，已经睡着了。


End file.
